He's Back, Now What?
by KageSakura1982
Summary: Sasuke has come back to Konoha. How will this affect Sakura? How will she deal with it that Sasuke back now and she has nothing really to do except work at the Hospital? It's in Sakura's POV point of view
1. Chapter 1

_**He's back, Now what?**_

_**Preface:**_

_Sasuke-kun is back. Now what? Now that's he's back, what is there for me to do? He was the only thing that had kept Naruto-kun and I going. What to do? Naruto-kun has made his dream come true. He's the Hokage now. What am I? Just a nurse. That's just great. Well I guess I should be happy. Naruto-kun's dreams have been meant and Sasuke-kun is back home but why? Why do I feel as if something is missing?_

_**Chapter1: The News**_

"Sakura-chan! Great news!" Naruto called out to me. I was at the hospital, on a break.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" I asked him. He hasn't changed that much. Still taller and tanner then me.

He smiled at me. "Hinata-chan and I are going to get married!" Naruto told me.

I was shocked. "Really?! That's great, I'm so happy for you guys!!" I said. It's been two month since we were attacked by Pain.

Naruto chuckled and grinned. "Yeah, Hinata-chan wants you to be her maid of honor." Naruto told me.

I was too shocked to speak. My eyes were wide. I knew I was worrying Naruto so I shook it off. "Really? She wants me to be her maid of honor?" I asked.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. I would love it if you would be my maid of honor." A shy little voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Hinata standing there.

I smiled. "Okay, I'll do it." I said.

Naruto put his arm around Hinata's waist. "Okay. Come by our place once you're done with work." Naruto told me.

"Okay Naruto-kun." I said and waved good-bye to them then went back to work.

------------------

After work I walked to Naruto's apartment. I can't believe he still lives there. He's the Hokage now and he still lives in the same place, unbelievable. When I got to his apartment's door I sighed then knocked.

Naruto was the one that open the door. "Oi Sakura-chan! You're the last one to arrive." Naruto said which made me feel a little uneasy. I was the last one? I sighed when he let me in.

"Gomen, work ran a little late." I said and looked around. Hinata was at Naruto's side. Ino was at Sai's side. Tenten was at Neji's. Temari at Shikamaru's. Kakashi had Anko at his. Then I saw Sasuke standing by himself.

"Okay, now that's everybody is here. Hinata-chan and I have some mews to tell everybody. Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan already know," Naruto said and looked at us. Somehow I ended up standing next to Sasuke. "Hinata-chan and I are getting married." He finished.

Everyone was cheering except for Sasuke and I. I guess that because we already knew. But why did Sasuke already know? I wondered.

Hinata then spoke after the cheers. "Sakura-chan is my maid of honor and Sasuke-san is Naruto-kun's best man." That took us both by surprise.

We both looked at each other. Sasuke's onyx eyes were on my face. My cheeks felt warm and I looked away. Everyone started to whisper. Probably about us, Sasuke and I.

I let out a sigh and looked over to Kakashi and Anko. Kakashi looked like he was smiling but how could I know for sure? He always wears that mask. I wonder how Anko could stand that? But she has probably seen his face, lucky her. Naruto and I are still trying to get him to take his mask off.

-----------

After a few hours, Naruto's party died down. The first to leave were Kakashi and Anko. They were getting drunk and they rest of us are under age so they left for our sake. Then it was Ino and Sai. Sai being uncomfortable at the party, that's why they left. Then it was Tenten and Neji. Again because Neji was uncomfortable at the party. After them it was Shikamaru and Temari because Shikamaru was tired.

So that just left Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and I. I figured I should go because Hinata and Naruto were getting kissy, kissy.

"Bye guys. I'm heading home now." I said as I walked to the door.

Sasuke beat me there. "Let me take you home. It's late and Dope wants me too." Sasuke said to me.

I sighed. "Okay." I said and we left. I wonder if even Naruto and Hinata cared that we left.

It was kinda weird having Sasuke walk me home. He's never been to my house before. I sighed and looked over to him. "You don't have to walk me home. You're only doing this because Naruto-kun told you too." I said. The air was cold and the wind blew. Which made me shiver.

Sasuke looked over to me. "Yeah he told me too but I never said that I didn't want to." He spoke in his normal, emotionless voice. Then he put his arm around my shoulders.

"N-nani? What are you doing?" I asked him. You could hear the shock in my voice. My cheeks were burning.

I could hear Sasuke smirk. "Trying to keep you warm. Is looks like a storm going to hit soon." Sasuke inform me and not even a minute after he said that snow started to fall.

I shivered again. "Great by the time we get to my house there will be a foot of snow." I said with a pout. I liked the snow when I'm dressed for it.

Sasuke chuckled. "Come on. You can stay at my house 'till the storm passes. It's closer." Sasuke said then lead to his house.

He was right, his house was a lot closer then mine. The snow was just starting to stick to the ground. I was shaking went he got me inside. "Didn't you watch the news today? It said it was going to snow." He said to me.

I looked at him. "N-n-no. I-I-I h-had to b-be a-at th-the hospi-hospital early t-t-today." I barely said still shaking.

Sasuke laughed again and lead me in deeper into the Uchiha mansion. "You sure work a lot. Wait here." He said once we were in what I guess a living room. He left me here.

I did what I was told and I waited. I decided I'll look around the room. There was a big, flat screen T.V., a long black couch, a black love seat that matched and a black armchair. I shivered again.

"Put this on." Sasuke said when he walked back in the room. It was one of his shirts. It was dark blue, long sleeves with the Uchiha chest on the back.

I put it on and looked at Sasuke. He was looking for something. "Th-thanks." I said still cold.

Sasuke chuckled again and pulled out a blanket and sat on the couch. "Come here." He said and patted the space next to him. I walked over to him and sat in the space that he patted. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. He had the blanket around his arm. "Man you are cold. Is this any better?" He said leaning his head down to mine.

My cheek filled with blood, burning. "Y-yes, but now you're going to get cold from touching me." I said and my cheeks burned more after I realized how wrong that could be taken.

Sasuke laughed and I looked up at him. I was about to ask why he was laughing but he answered it. "You know, you're still the same, clueless Sakura." He said.

I was confused. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" I asked him. He just laughed. I knew he wasn't going to answer me. "Well uh thanks, again." I said.

Sasuke stopped laughing and turned on the T.V. "You're Welcome Sakura." He said. I looked at him than looked at the T.V.

"Well it looks like this storm's not going to let up anything soon. We advice that you do not go outside and stay warm." The weather man was saying. "Make sure you have enough food and water…" The weather man dragged on and on but I didn't stay up to listen. I fell asleep in Sasuke's warm arms.

_--------------------------------------_

_A/N: Here's the preface and first chapter for my sasusaku fanfic ... opps I told you the unknown couple ^^" all well *Gomen=sorry *Oi=hey *Nani=What_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter2: The Storm**_

When I woke up, I was warm and comfortable, unlike last night, cold. It wasn't too blight outside. I wonder if it's still early in the morning. I took a deep breath and felt something around me. I opened my eyes and I saw arms around me! I looked up and saw Sasuke's sleeping face. My cheeks began to burn. Memories of last night filled my head. I fell asleep in Sasuke's arms!! I looked at his arms again around me and my cheeks burned more.

"Finally awake, Eh?" Sasuke said and I looked back at his face. I thought he was asleep. I didn't answer him. "You know, you talk in your sleep?" He said.

"Ep!" I knew I used to talk in my sleep, I didn't know I still do. Great, I wonder what I said. "U-uh w-what did I say?" I asked him. I hope it's nothing to bad, maybe just some random words?

Sasuke looked at me. "You said that you hate me." He said. I looked in his eyes, they seem like they were hurt a little. I can't believe I wonder say something like that. I tried to think why would I say that. Nothing came up.

I looked away. I couldn't say anything. Did I hate him? I never did, not even after he left me. I was too worried about him. My expression sadden. How could I say something like that in my sleep? It must be because of something I dreamed. But what would make me hate him?

My dream then came to me. Sasuke had just killed Naruto and Kakashi. I didn't say anything when he killed Naruto, how could that be? But when he killed Kakashi I scream 'Sasuke-kun I Hate You!' But those words were making less. I still didn't hate him.

"What do you mean, What's work with you?" Sasuke said. I looked at him. I didn't even know I said that.

"Huh? Oh nothing." I said then tried to get up but Sasuke wouldn't let go of me. "Let me go, I have to get to work." I said.

Sasuke laughed. "You can't go anywhere. There's about 6 feet of snow blocking all of my doors." Sasuke said like he has moved.

I looked around and noticed that we weren't in the living room anymore. "When did we move?" I asked him once I looked back.

He was smirking and my cheeks burned again. "A little after you fell asleep. I figured a bed would be better for you to sleep in." Sasuke said then touched my cheek. He was about to say something else but I didn't let him.

"And your in the same bed as me?!" I yelled with a mad blush on my face.

Sasuke laughed. "It is my bed. Where else was I going to sleep? My parent's? Itachi's?" Sasuke said.

I looked at him. "Or I could have been. Why did you have me in the same bed as you?" I said him.

His face harden. "Because before you said you hate me, you said 'Don't leave me alone.'" Sasuke said.

I looked at him, my eyes wide. Then I looked down. "I'm sorry. You don't listen to what I say in my sleep." I said in a whisper, keeping my head down.

Sasuke then put his hands on my cheeks and pulled my face up to look at him. "Does that mean you don't hate me?" He asked me. His eyes show that he really cares about my answer.

My cheeks burned under his hands. "H-how could I hate you, Sasuke-kun?" I said. I stared at his beautiful face. I've never been this close before. So close that in one move I could touch his lips. My lips were shaking. I could feel his breath on my face.

Sasuke then laughed. "What?" I asked him, confused on why he's laughing.

Sasuke smiled and let go of my face. "Your reaction. Your face is all red and your lips are shaking." He said then began to laugh again.

I pouted and looked away from him. "How did you think I was going to react? Your fault for being so close" I said then looked back. He had his lips pressed together. "Nani?" I asked.

"No offence but you stink." Sasuke said.

I pouted. "I had to go to work early yesterday, I didn't have time to take a shower!" I said still with my pout.

Sasuke then pulled me up with him. "You can use my shower and I'll see if I can find something for you to wear." Sasuke said as she lead me to his shower.

"Uh ok." I said then took a shower.

--------------------------

I warped a towel around me and walked out of Sasuke's bathroom. I saw on the floor there was a dark blue dress. I picked it up and took it into the bathroom with me.

Once I had the dress on I looked in the mirror. The dress was a little too short for me. But other then that I really liked it.

I walked out of the bathroom and Sasuke was standing there. "Hm, the dress falling a little on the short side for you, I guess because you're taller then my mom was." Sasuke said.

It's his mom's dress? I guess that make scents, why else would he have a dress at his house? "Uh …. Thanks for the dress." I said, blushing. I pulled the dress down in the front a little. "But couldn't got me something warmer? Like long sleeves and pants?" I asked him.

Sasuke shrugged. "She only wore dresses and you don't plan on going outside, do you?" He asked me. I shook my head no. "Then you don't need warmer cloths." He said. He started to walk down the hall. I followed.

I looked at him. "Are you hungry?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"A little but I can cook for myself." He said and I laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked me.

"You! Cook? That is. I've had your cooking Sasuke-kun and I'm guessing you haven't gotten any better." I said and finished out my laugh. "I'll cook, what do you want?" I said. Sasuke sighed and placed his ordered.

--------------------------------------

"Who taught you to cook? It was great." Sasuke said once he was done eating.

I giggled. "I'm glad you liked it. And I taught myself. My mom was too busy with other stuff and my father walked out on us when I was 12 but I learn before then." I told him. I quickly covered my mouth. No knew that about my father.

Sasuke looked at me, shocked. "Your … father … walked …. On you?" Sasuke said slowly.

I looked at him and let my hands drop from my mouth. "Yeah." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: My Past**_

Sasuke was still in shock about my father. He didn't really finish any of the questions he asked me. "When we were genin….. ?" He asked. I nodded. "Land of the waves …..?" I nodded again.

He was about to ask another unfinished question. "Sasuke-kun. My father left on my birthday, okay? We were still in the Academy then." I said.

Sasuke looked up at me. "On your birthday!? Man that's ….. sucks." He said.

I looked out a window. "You're telling me." I said.

"Gomenasai." Sasuke said. I looked back to him. Why was he saying that?! He looked me in the eyes. "I left you, and I shouldn't of ever had. I swear if I knew I would have never left." Sasuke said.

I was shocked. "Why? If you knew that why wouldn't you of left?" I asked him. It didn't make any scents to me.

Sasuke chuckled and walked over to me. He took my wrists and pulled me out of the chair. "You're so clueless." He said.

Why was he calling me clueless again? What am I not getting?! It was really annoying not knowing.

"Sakura, tell me, other then me leaving you. Have I ever truly hurt you? Like when I called you annoying?" Sasuke asked me.

I didn't get what he's getting at but I answered anyway. "No, not really." I said. It was true. I wasn't really hurt now that I think back on it. I was shocked that he said out loud. Everyone else keeps it inside and not told me.

Sasuke's hand brushed my cheek. They started to burn. "That's good." He said.

"Uh ….. Ok." I said. Sasuke then started to pull me towards somewhere. Was it the living room again?

-----------------------

Sasuke had taken me back to his bedroom again. "Why are we here?" I asked him.

Sasuke was looking for something in his closet. While I sat on his bed. "You have goose bumps, so I'm going to see if anything I have could fit you." He said.

I didn't notice I was cold 'till just now. When he was holding my wrists I felt so warm.

Sasuke walked over to him, holding cloths in his hand. "Here put these on. I think they'll fit." He said.

I took them and went to the bathroom. I looked at the cloths. I've never seen him wear these before. I guess he wore them while he was at Orochimaru's. I then took off the dress and folded it. I pulled up the pants. They were a little loose but they won't fall down when I walk, I hope. I then put on the shirt. It was a little tighter then the pants but not too tight. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Sasuke was sitting on his bed.

"Still cold?" He asked me. I nodded. Did this place have any heat? "Come here." He said. I walked over to him and he warped his arms around me. He was so warm. Kinda a shocker with how cold he acts. I cuddled closer to him. He then warped a blanket around us. "Better?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you." I said. I felt him lay down on his bed. "Why do you call me clueless?" I asked.

I felt his chest move as he chuckled. I looked up at him. "Because you are. Sakura, how do you think I feel towards you?" He asked. My cheeks burned. I didn't know how to answer. I didn't know the answer. Everything about Sasuke became soft. He put his hand on my cheek. "Now do you see why I call you clueless?" He asked. I shook my head. He put his other hand on my other cheek. He pulled my face closer to his. "Really, Sakura? You don't know." He said. I wasn't sure if the last part was a statement or a question. I shook my head again. Why couldn't I speak? He moved so his forehead was on mine. My heart was beating hard and fast. "Bummer." He said then let go of my face and warped them around me again, so I could be warm.

I was so confused. What is Sasuke trying to say? What is going on?! Man, I am clueless!!!!!

----------- 1 week later -----------

I sighed. I was at Sasuke's house for another day and now I'm at work. Wearing the white uniform feels weird now. For two days I wore blue with the Uchiha crest and now I'm wearing my white nurse uniform. Well not for long.

I changed into my now crimson top and my navy skirt. I used to wear a red top but I like crimson better, it's darker of color. I walked out of the hospital and saw the bride's maids, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinabi, and Minami. Minami was a new girl to Konoha and very strong. She even beat Neji. When Naruto challenge her, she said 'I don't want to hurt the Hokage'. She and Sasuke never fought for some odd reason.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!! Ready to go?" Ino asked me. I nodded.

Minami hook an arm around my neck. "I heard that you stayed at Sasu-chan's place during that storm. Is that true, Onii?" Minami asked me.

I haven't gotten to fully understand Minami yet. She's the strongest girl in Konoha and yet she looks up to me. It doesn't make since. "Yeah, that's true." I said. I was beginning to wonder if she had a thing for Sasuke.

Minami laughed and removed her arm. "Cool!" She said, leaving the rest of us confused. Minami turned and looked at us. "Now I'm not the only one that slept in Sasu-chan's arms." Minami said and laughed. My cheeks burned.

"Wow, Minami-chan. How do you know Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked for all of us.

Minami had her thumb pointed to her neck. "From my great-uncle, Orochimaru. I often help Sasu-chan control his curse mark but that all useless now that he's gone along with the mark." Minami said. No wonder she was so strong.

"Well Anyways, We got to meet up with Onii-chan for picking out dresses." Hinabi said.

Minami and I groaned. To our surprise, Temari and Tenten actually like dresses. We were shocked the first time they told us. Ino and Hinabi, it was a given that they like dresses.

After a little walk, we met up with Hinata at the dress store. Minami took a seat at where you usually see guys sitting and waiting for their girlfriends or something like that. I sat next to her.

"Ready for hours of says no?" Minami said.

I laughed, even though she was being serious. "This is going to be so fun!" I said sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------

After about 4 hours of Minami and I yelling no, they finally found ones that Minami and I didn't mind. I was move leant then Minami. She said that she'll go in a tux. But I finally go her to agree to wear the dress.

The dresses were a blue-violet color. Of course, it'll look so good. The dresses matched Hinata's hair. I made a comment about that and also added in how the guys' tuxes should match Naruto's hair. Everyone laughed.

Now we're at a Dango Shop, thanks to me and Minami. I noticed that we have a lot in conmen, maybe that's why she looks up to me.

"Oi, Hinata-chan do you have your dress picked out yet?" Temari asked. I had just pulled my dango stick out of my mouth. Minami just left her's in.

Hinata blushed a little. "Well …. Kind of …. I've found one that I like but I'm not sure Naruto-kun would like it." Hinata said. Everyone was quiet.

Minami was leaning back in her chair. "Isn't the wedding suppose to be about the bride mainly? So it doesn't matter if he doesn't like it or not. It matters if you like it or not." Minami said with her dango stick still in her mouth. We all looked at her, shocked. "Nani?" She asked us.

"How would you know something like that?" Ino asked.

"How do you know that?" Tenten asked.

Minami shrugged her shoulders. "I thought it was conmen scents." Minami said then laughed. I join her. We were the only ones that found it funny.

"Well I'll show you guys the dress I want when we finish eating." Hinata said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Wedding?**_

Hinata had shown us her dress. It was beautiful! It was whiter then white! And had no sleeves and was a V neck cut. It looked great on her. Minami threw in a whistle for the fun of it. Hinata then turned red and decided it was time to buy the dress.

After buying the dress, we lost a few people. Ino had to work in the flower shop, Tenten had training with Gai-sensei. Same goes for Hanabi, but with Neji. Temari had 'business' with Shikamaru.

"So that just leaves us three." Minami said and looked at Me and Hinata.

Hinata was a little red then out of no where, she pulled Minami and I somewhere. I wonder what made her do that. We finally stop once we got near the Academy. Hinata let go of our wrists and turned to us.

"I'm pregnant." Was all she said.

It caught me off guard. Hinata is pregnant! That means!

"This is a SHOT-GUN wedding!" Minami said out loud as I thought it. Minami is much more blunt then I am. That how we describe her.

Hinata turned red again. "No no no! Naruto-kun just ask me the same day I found out" Hinata said.

Minami didn't believe her and it was hard for to believe her. "Yeah right. Hinata-chan, that's not how it happen." Minami said.

Hinata sighed. "I need a way to tell people that I'm pregnant and them not think it's a shot-gun wedding. Naruto-kun said he was going to ask me to marry him but not so soon. He doesn't mind getting married sooner now, since later would be worse because of work. So I need an excuse." Hinata said.

I looked at her. Naruto really does love her. So I decided to think of something for her to use but I got nothing. "Sorry I can't think of anything." I told her. Minami slap me. "Ow!"

Minami looked at us like we were idiots. "I can't believe you two can't think of the easiest one! Hinata got pregnant after he asked her. There, that's easy and believable." And that proved we were idiots for this. I can't believe how smart Minami is. Maybe I should call her 'Minami-onee-chan".

"Oh thank you, Minami-chan!" Hinata said as she hugged Minami. "I owe you one!"

Minami then smirked. I knew what she was going to ask for. She shrugged out of Hinata's hug. "I want to wear a tux." She said, just as I thought. Hinata pouted and then used puppy eyes on Minami. Hard to believe that it was actually working on her. "Fine! You owe me Dango, next we go." Minami said and turned away.

Hinata smiled. "Okay, well I have to go now! Bye guys!" Hinata said then ran off.

"You gotta go too?" I asked Minami. She looked a little shocked.

She then nodded. "Yeah, See ya later, Sakura-Onii-chan." Minami said and ran off herself.

Now I was alone. I sighed and went home. Nothing else do but relax I guess.

---------------------1 Month Later---------------------

Well here I am. Standing in the blue-violet dress. To my left is Hanabi. To my right, an empty spot, waiting for Hinata to come. I over to Naruto, he seem nervous and happy. He then blushed and grinned ear to ear. I looked back down the walk way and saw Hinata in her dress. She looked so beautiful. Everybody knew that she was pregnant now but only Minami, Sasuke and I knew this was really a shot-gun wedding. I figured that Naruto told Sasuke.

Hinata was finally standing next to me. I couldn't help it, I had to smile. I felt so warm being the Maid of Honor for Hinata. I thought she would had Hanabi or Tenten as her Maid Of Honor.

I took a peep out at all of the people that came, just about the whole village! And all of the ninjas that weren't busy with something else. All of them were looking at Hinata and Naruto. No one seem to object to them getting married, not even Hinata's father. It was good to know that no one wanted Naruto and Hinata not to be married and it was also good to see that everyone was over Sasuke ever leaving.

"Hyuuga Hinata, do you take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband?" Tsunade asked Hinata. I didn't know I spaced out so much that I missed their vows, all well. I already heard them while they were practicing.

"I do." Hinata said. I could tell she was teary, even though her back is to me.

Tsunade smiled and Naruto grinned. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." And with that said, Naruto kissed Hinata, his new wife.

-----After the wedding/at the wedding after party-----

The after party was going great! The newly weds, Sai and Ino, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, Kakashi and Anko, even Kiba and Minami, all dancing with each other as I walked into the room. I always had a feeling that Minami had a crush on Kiba and by the blush on her face, I can tell that it's true.

"Sakura-sama!" One of my nurses called to me. "Why aren't you dancing? After all you are the Maid of Honor!" She said to me.

I looked at her. Other then the fact I just got out of the bathroom, I really didn't feel like dancing it's not my thing but I can't tell her that. "Well, there's not really anybody to dance with." I replied.

She gave me you-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "The Maid of Honor and The Best Man are suppose to dance with each other. Now where is Uchiha-san." She said and looked around for Sasuke. I forgot about that. I sighed and looked around too.

"Who are you two looking for?" A male said behind us. We turned around and saw it was Sasuke.

"Ah! Uchiha-san! Just who we are looking for! Well I'll leave you be now, Sakura-sama." And with that said, she left.

Sasuke looked down at me, damn the height difference. "So why were you two looking for me?" He asked me.

My cheeks burned a little. "Well ……uh …. You're the Best Man and I'm the …. Maid of Honor and ….. uh" I didn't know why it was so hard for me to talk to him.

"Do you want to dance?" Sasuke asked me with his hand out to me, for me to take it.

My cheeks flushed more as I looked at his hand. "You don't have to do this, if you don't want to." I said to him. I don't know why Naruto makes him do so much for my sake. I don't want to be troublesome for Sasuke.

He sighed. "Not that again. Sakura, seriously I wouldn't ask like that if I didn't want to. So I'll ask again." Sasuke said and waited till I was looking up at him and not his hand. "Do you want to dance with me?" He asked.

It felt like my heart my in my throat and my cheeks were full of blood. "Y-yes." I reply shakily and took his hand.

He lead me out to the dance floor smoothly and at a normal pace. Of course when we got to the dance floor, it changed to a slow song. I really had bad luck. I can't slow dance and I'm with Sasuke! It'll be weird. Everyone will be staring once we had back to our seats.

I then felt him put right hand on my waist and his left pull my right hand up and inter lock our fingers. I looked up at him with the blood rushing to my cheeks. Will I ever stop blushing tonight?

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked me. He sounded like he really cared.

I looked in his eyes. "I-I can't slow dance." I said then heard Sasuke chuckle. "What's so funny?" I asked.

He smirked. "I do, so just follow my lead, okay?" He said. I just simply nodded and followed Sasuke's lead. It was so smooth how he lead me, so calming. The next thing I knew, I was resting my head on his shoulder just like all the other actual couples and Minami. Who I'm sure is either a couple with Kiba now or will be in the near future.

I then wonder how could Sasuke dance so well. I look up at him right when the song changed. Which I hated, I didn't want to go to a fast pace song because I can't dance to those either. I have to face it, I can't dance at all.

"Looks like our dance is over for now." Sasuke said as his hand drop from my waist and our fingers unlocked their selves.

"For now?" I asked him and followed him back to our seats.

He didn't answer me till we were back to our seats. Nobody else was sitting near us. "There going to be more slow pace songs, but if you're saying you rather dance with someone else then I get it." He said. It seem like he was a little hurt.

I flushed deeply. "N-no! It's not that! It's just it caught me off guard! That's all." I said and turned away. We didn't really speak till after about 3 more songs. When a slow pace song started to play.

Sasuke stood up and held out his hand for me to take. "Care to dance?" He asked me. I wasn't totally sure, but I think he was about to smile.

Well I wasn't sure if he was smiling, but I was. "Love to and you don't have to ask. Y-your hand does that for you." I said and took his hand.

Sasuke lead me out to the dance floor. We dance like last time. With my head on his shoulder and swaying around smoothly. It was so peace full. The rest of the night was like that whenever a slow pace song played. I was so happy, just like when I was stuck at his house due to the snow storm. I wish this would never end but I know it has too.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Clueless, No More**_

Well it's been a week since the wedding. Naruto and Hinata have left to go on their honeymoon. With Hinata gone, I have to pull doubles the whole time and Tsunade has been kind enough to cover for Naruto while he's away. Only a few more hours 'till Hinata gets back and I'll get to have a break from doubles. Yup, that's right! I get a full day off. Yeah that's great and all but I've working basically non-stop for a full week. Only getting an hour off, so I didn't get to eat. I used that hour only for sleep, no food or showers.

I have finally just finished up work. Man was I tired and I know the first thing I'm going to do once I get home. Sleep! Then once I wake up all take a shower then get some food. Yeah that sounds really nice right now. I left the hospital in my uniform. I haven't seen my house since a week ago. I'm sure I have some messages on my home phone and my cell phone. It died the third day of work. Well right before work really. I finally got home and started to work on my plan. I went to my room and fell asleep on my bed.

-----------------The Next Day--------------

It was about noon when I woke up. I thought I was going to sleep in a lot longer then what I did. That really did matter now. I looked at the calendar, February 20th; Friday. I sighed then smelled something bad. I looked down and saw that some of my hair was under my nose. I jump out of bed and when to my bathroom. I really stuck! How could people stand it? Well then again, it is a hospital. Some room smell like blood. Which doesn't bother me any, but it bugs some of the other nurses.

My shower was a long one. One, I really needed to and two, it felt so good. Finally being able to relax. I wrapped a towel around me and headed down stairs, to get some food.

Once I got down there, the phone rang. I walk over to it, without looking at the calling ID, because it was broken, I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"I see you're finally home and awake." Said a male voice that I knew anywhere.

"Oh! G-gomen, about that. I to pull--" I was cut short by Sasuke.

"Yeah I know. Shizune told me you worked doubles the whole week. I'm actually surprised that you're up. I didn't think you would wake up till tomorrow some time." He said and chuckled a little.

Shizune told him? That means he called for me at work! Why did he do that? "H-hey Sasuke-kun, not to be rude or anything but um … why were you calling?" I asked him. I really hoped he didn't think I was trying to get rid of him.

"I was wondering if you would like me to treat you to some Dango or something?" He asked.

I was sold right when he said Dango. I love dango!! "Sure! I would love to! So um when will you be coming by?" I asked him. Wondering if I could eat a little something now or not.

"I can be there in 15 minutes, if you like?" Sasuke said. I never knew how polite he is.

I nodded my head, even though he couldn't see me. "Sure! Well then I guess I'll see you in 15." I said and hung up the phone after he said bye.

I ran up stairs to my room and changed into grey skinny jeans and a crimson tank top. I blow dried and brushed my hair. I then brushed my teeth. I heard a knock on my door right after I just finished putting my black converses. Yeah I know it's different then what I usually wear by I was yet wearing my nurse's dress for a week, I think I can wear pants one day without it killing me.

I walked over to the door and open it to find none other then the Uchiha Sasuke. My cheek burned a little as I looked at him. His raven hair how it usually is, bangs in the front and spiky in the back. His onyx eyes looking me up and down. His torso covered by a black shirt with a dark blue jacket over it, unzipped. You could still see his muscles on his chest, he was build but not overly done. His legs were covered with dark blue skinny jeans with one hand in a pocket. I didn't get to see his shoe because I heard him say "hi"

I looked up at him and return a hi with a smile. His head nodded back and said "Ready to go?" As he asked.

I nodded and followed him and locked the door. Sasuke actually keep pace with me all the way to the Dango Shop. This is the one I usually go to and the good I like about it is, they serve other food then just Dango.

We then found an open spot to sit. Sasuke sat across from me. I already knew what I wanted, so I didn't look at the menu, but Sasuke did. He seem somewhat shocked that there was more then Dango here.

After a few minutes, the waitress came. She addressed me by my name, as I did with her. I come here a lot so they know me. She then asked if I would have what I normally do, answer was yes. She then turned to Sasuke and asked what he wanted. He ordered Lime tea and Dango! I was totally shocked! Dango's are sweet! Sasuke hates sweets. I looked at him like he was crazy.

He could my look. "I actually do like sweets." He said. I just continue to look at him. He actually likes sweets!! He's sucks a liar! "I didn't like them very much when we were younger, so don't go calling me a liar." He added in like he could read my mind.

My cheeks burned a little from that. Then it finally hit me. I was out with Sasuke with no one else! No Kakashi! No Naruto! No Sai! Just me and him! Does that mean we're on a date?! No no, of course not. We're just two teammate that are having breakfast/lunch (well for me, Sasuke it's just probably lunch) together. People do it all the time. Like Shikamaru and Ino. They both have either a boyfriend or a girlfriend and they still hang out, even before they have boyfriends and girlfriends and I can tell you one thing for sure, They never liked each other! They are more like brother and sister, kinda like me and Naruto.

"So … um … Sasuke-kun …. Why did you ask me to come here with…. You?" I asked slowly. My cheeks were full with blood.

He didn't answer at first, I wonder what his face looked like. I was hiding my face. He then spoke. "I wanted to help you, Clueless." He said. I looked up at him. Is that his nickname for me, Clueless?

I continue to look at him. "To help me? So I won't be clueless anymore." I said. It was more of a statement then it was a question but Sasuke nodded anyways.

He was about to say something but a crash noise made him stop and me jump a little. I wonder what it was. It didn't come from the kitchen and nothing out here have fallen. That only left outside the Dango Shop. Since my back was to the enteric, I had to turn around to see what happen. Just as I did, Ino and Sai walked in.

"Hey Forehead-chan!" Ino said. Yes we added chan at the end of out 'nicknames' for each other.

"You, Pig-chan. Hey Penis-kun." I said. Yes I call Sai Penis-kun. That's all he talks about.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Hello Sasuke-kun." Sai said. About a month ago I finally got him to call me Sakura_-chan _rather then calling me Sakura_-san._

Sasuke just 'hn'ed as his greeting. He looked up to Ino. "Do you know what that noise was?" He asked her.

Ino had taken the liberty and sat next to me, leaving Sai standing. "I'll tell you, if you let Forehead-chan sit next to you." Ino said. I wonder what she has planned. "I would like to be able to sit next to my boyfriend." She added in. I had a feeling that wasn't the only reason why.

Sasuke 'hn'ed again, and nodded his head to the open seat. I got up, walked over and sat next to him. Sai had replaced me with I was sitting.

Ino smiled. "Someone called Choji _fatty_." Ino whispered the last word. We didn't need anymore information. The golden rule with Choji, never ever call him Fat or anything relating to being fat.

Sai looked at me then to Sasuke. "Are you two on a date or something?" He asked. I felt my face become very warm.

Sasuke was the one that answered. "Not really. Just two teammate getting some lunch together." Sasuke said. It kinda made me said that he didn't say yes that we are on a date but then again he did say this was to help me, so I wouldn't be Clueless anymore.

Sai looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sai. They were like that for a while, then our food came. Sasuke and I thanked her and she asked if Ino and Sai wanted anything. They said no. With that, the waitress left.

Ino watched at me while I ate my Dango. It was starting to annoy me. "Ino-chan, if you were hungry then you should have gotten something. Stop eyeing my food." I said.

Ino laughed. "I'm not eyeing your food, Forehead-chan. I was wondering why do you always have Dango and Olong Tea?" Ino asked me.

I looked at her then down at my dango. I also noted that they didn't see that Sasuke was actually eating Dango. They all were looking at my food. "Because I like it." I half lied. I do like Dango and Olong tea. But the true reason was because that was the only thing my mother had ever made for me to eat. The only time she would cook.

For sure Ino noticed it was a lie but a lie about my past. She didn't like bringing things up from my past because every time she does, I end up crying.

Ino then looked at Sai, he looked at his watch and look back to me and Sasuke. "Sorry, we have to go. Bye Sasuke-kun, Bye Sakura-chan."

Ino and Sai left after our good byes, then I finished up eating. Sasuke had finished while …. Well I don't know but he finished before me.

Sasuke then paid and we left. He said something about he wanted me to walk with him for a little bit. Of course I agreed. We walked around Konoha. Not really talking about anything. He did ask how was working doubles for a full week. I replied it was hell. Of course it wasn't all bad. Just the lack of sleep, food and showering, gets to you after a while.

I wasn't really paying attention to the time, just enjoying my time with Sasuke. He had started asking me more about my work. Like how many operations had I done and how many people I've saved. It wasn't till we stopped that he ask; "How many people have you lost?"

I knew he was going to ask that but it still caught me off guard. I sighed and answered. "27" I said.

_Click_

What was that? I then noticed we were in front of Sasuke's house. I then heard him chuckle a little. I looked at him. "You've lost more people then I killed." Sasuke said. That was a shocker. But what really got me was that he thought it was funny?!

"Hmph! I'm Glad you think it's Funny! 'Cuz I sure as hell don't!" I said and turned around. I was going to go home but a hand caught my wrist. I looked back and saw it was Sasuke's. "Let go!" I said.

He looked like he was sorry. "Sakura, please. Listen, I'm sorry. I don't find it funny that you've lost people. I just find it funny that I've left the village and been an S-Class criminal and you've seen more people die _in person_ then I have." Sasuke said. I understood how he could find it funny but what got me was _'in person'. _Why did he say that and like that? Like it was important.

I looked at him. "What do you mean by _in person_?" I asked him.

He opened his door and pulled me inside as he answered me. "Genjutsu, My Broth--" He didn't get to finish due to my hand fly over his mouth.

"If it involves him, don't tell me." I said. I had nothing against Itachi, but whenever Sasuke talked about him, he'd become sad and I don't want that.

Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from his mouth. My cheeks burned. Then he said; "I can't take it anymore." I gave him a questioning look. I have no idea what he's talking about. He can't take what anymore? Man I truly am Clueless!

Sasuke pulled my wrist up high and leaned down closer to me. We were only inches away. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was sure I was red as tomato. He was so close to me, I could feel his sweet breath on my face. "I'm tired of waiting for you to figure out how I feel about you." He said.

My heart was beating so hard, it was hard to focus. But I didn't want to be clueless anymore so I ignored it. "T-then t-tell me h-how you feel, S-Sasuke-kun." I said.

A smirk played on his lips. "Sakura, I feel strongly for you. I agreed to come back for you. I'd do anything for you." I couldn't believe what I am hearing. I was going to faint. "Haruno Sakura, You are the love of my life." He said and put his arm around my waist and he put my hand behind his neck.

My cheeks grew redder, I was sure of that. His other hand came back from behind his head and was place on the small of my back. I knew what was going to happen now. I raised my other arm around his neck.

He leaned down lower that I felt his lips on mine. I closed my eyes. Not even in my dreams could beat the way we were right now. I could not believe that the man I've loved for all of my life has the same feelings for me.

I could feel him moving closer, deepening the kiss. I tried my best not to fall. It was easy since his arms were around me and held me up. He was walking to somewhere but where? How could he give know where he's going? Even in my own house, I could never do this.

The next thing I knew, our first kiss was broken, due to the fact we both needed to breath. Sasuke had taken us to his living room. I looked out the window in there, it was getting dark.

"Sasuke-kun, I need to head home soon." I said.

I felt his arms snake around my waist. "Sakura, move in with me. I know this is fast but …. You're alone and I'm alone. I don't want that anymore, for either of us." Sasuke said. His tone was soft. It made blood rush to my cheeks.

I looked at him and nodded. "Okay but I have work tomorrow." I told him, which mean I still needed to leave. I had to get my uniform and some other stuff.

I felt his nose on my neck. God! It felt so good to have him this close to me. "Take off, they'll understand. Just say you're too tired form all the work you had done this week." He said in a low tone. It made my skin crawl, in a good way. A damn good way.

His lips pressed on my neck and moved up to my jaw. "Okay." I said. I was such a push over when it came to him. I hope that doesn't get me to anywhere I don't want to be. But before I could think of anything else, Sasuke had kissed me again.

Of course I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I then felt him bite my bottom lip, asking to come in. I open my mouth and felt his tongue explore. I couldn't help it and I moan a little.

_**A/N: Man! I need to update sooner! Sorry about that guys. Well I was reading some fanfics (which helped me with finally updating) and a lot of them always talked about reviews and asking for them. Well I know I haven't answer for any but I do want them!!! Please do review! It helps me and lets me know that people actually do read my story. So please do review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry to say that this is a short fanfic, only a chapter or two left! ^^"And I think I may need to change the rating to M; there might be; key word MIGHT, be future lemon ^^ Ok well Buh Bye!**_

_**~KageSakura1982**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: My answer**_

It's been a month since Sasuke has told me about his feelings. Everyone knows now that we are a couple, even though we both don't show it much out in public. Sasuke actually show more emotion of us being a couple then I do! Shocking I know. Sasuke will grab my hand out of no where; I'll blush and look away. Or he'll put his arm around my shoulders, like right now. We're walking in town, going to meet Naruto and Kakashi for training.

Sasuke has also gotten a little over protective when we train too, but hey, he's just showing he cares about me!

"Oi! Teme, Sakura-chan! What took you so long?" Naruto asked us.

Both of us, Sasuke and I, have figured out how long it takes Kakashi to actually get to train so we don't have to wait forever and a day.

"Well it looks like dope finally decides to join us for some training." Sasuke said.

I smiled. Now that I think about it, it's kinda childish for us to be waiting for Kakashi to train. We're not genin anymore. I mean, Naruto is Hokage; Sasuke is head of ANBU, and better then Danzo. And I'm … well I'm head of the hospital now.

"Oh! Happy 19th Birthday Sakura-chan!" Naruto said to me. Did I forget to tell you it is my birthday? Opps.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun." I said to him. Naruto then looked to Sasuke, who was smirking. I raised an eyebrow to the two.

Sasuke looked down to me and smile. I blushed as I felt his arm pull me closer.

"Alright you love birds! Enough enough." Kakashi said to us. I blushed more and Sasuke chuckled. "Since its Sakura's birthday, let's go to the Dango Shop you love so much! My treat!" Kakashi said and I smiled.

Naruto was the first to run off, and I mean _run_ off. Geez, how does he have so much energy? I'll never know. Kakashi walked next to me on my right and Sasuke on my left, his arm still on my shoulders. Kakashi had a weird looked in his eye.

"Do you two need to barrow this?" Kakashi said as he pulled out his orange book. The first book of the Ichi Ichi series. I blushed madly and surprisingly so did Sasuke!

"Hell No! You Pervert!" Sasuke and I both said. I don't know why Sasuke was calling Kakashi a pervert, he's one too! Seriously, sometimes I think Kakashi taught Sasuke more then just jutsus.

Kakashi laughed at us. "Oh right! Sasuke's already read this one!" Kakashi said and pulled out the next in the series while I looked at Sasuke.

He was looking off somewhere! That perv actually read that!

"Read that one too, Kakashi. I think I read them all." Sasuke said and my jaw dropped.

I then punched his arm, not too hard … I think. "I can't believe you! You … you …. Chibi-Kakashi!" I yelled at him.

Sasuke looked at me. "_Chibi_-Kakashi?" He and Kakashi both asked.

I looked at them. "Face it; you two are a like in a lot of ways." I said to them in a matter of fact kind of way. They both looked at each other and shrugged. That just proofed my point.

We finally made it to the Dango Shop and Naruto yelled at us for taking so long and I yelled back saying we can take however long we want. That sure did get him to shut up.

After having Dango, Naruto had to go back to doing Hokage stuff and Kakashi said he didn't want to come between us two love birds. Don't get me wrong or anything, I love that I go out with Sasuke (finally!) but it gets annoying after a while of hearing people say _'love birds'_. Was it like this for Naruto and Hinata? Probably.

The walk home was nice. Even though what Sasuke and I were talking about weren't totally. I kept going on how I knew he was a perv but I didn't think it was that bad and he kept laughing and saying that he has he's needs. I could easily guess what he meant by _needs_.

"Well we're home, anything the birthday girl wants?" Sasuke said once we walked in the door.

I didn't answer out loud; I just cuddled into Sasuke's chest as we continued to walk in. I felt his chest move from him chuckling. I just love the way that feels.

Then out of no where, Sasuke picks me up in his arms, holding me bridle style. The blood rushed to my cheeks. I had a feeling of where he's taking me and I don't mind.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips. He kissed back then chuckled after a little bit.

"_Sakura_," He purred out my name. "It's kinda hard to walk up the steps with you kissing me like that." Sasuke said as he started up the stairs.

Since Sasuke had to walk and I can't kiss his lips, I went for his neck. I bit it, not hard, and started to suck it. I heard Sasuke groan. I then moved over to another spot and did the same thing.

After another one of my love bites, Sasuke had made it to our room and laid me down on our bed. He was over me, balancing on his hands and knees. I saw that he had a perverted smirk on his face, god I loved it!

Sasuke lower him self to my neck and did the same that I did to him. I blushed as I felt his lips on my neck. I moan as he sucked on my neck. I felt heat pulse thru out my whole body.

Sasuke's lips move from my neck to my jaw than from my jaw to my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me. I felt his hands on my hips.

He then licks my lips, wanting in. I decided to be good and not tease him, so I parted my lips. I felt his tongue in my mouth, exploring. I brushed my tongue against his. Sasuke moan from that.

His hands made their under my shirt, one on my back and the other on my stomach. His touch felt so good that I moan.

We parted for air, breathing heavy. I knew my face was blight red. I looked at Sasuke, into his onyx eyes. "I love you, Sasuke-kun." I said and kissed his cheek.

His hand moved up further. "I love you too, _Sakura-chan_." He purred. I've never heard him say he loves me! Yeah he said I'm the love of his life but never have said 'I loved you' and he even said Sakura-CHAN!

I then felt his hand on my bra and uncap it. His hand that was on my stomach, now on my left breast. I moan. I knew what Sasuke wants to give me for my birthday and in all honesty, I wanted it too. He pulled off my shirt and put his mouth on my right breast and began to suck on it. I moan more. Damn I never knew this could feel so good.

After a few minutes, he switched over to my left and sucked on it, I moan again. I felt my whole body pulse with pleasure.

Then Sasuke took off his shirt and I flipped so I was on top. I kissed him on the lips as I hooked both his pants and boxers and pulled them down.

I moved down to his manhood, god it was huge, and place my mouth on it and started to suck. I heard Sasuke groan in pleasure. His put his hand in my hair but didn't make me move faster or slower.

"S-Sakura, I'm gon-gonna ..!" He didn't have time to finished, I knew what he was going to do and I didn't move. I just drank it all down as he came in my mouth.

I licked my lips and came up from his manhood. Sasuke had hooked my pants and underwear, as he flipped us over, he pulled them down. I looked up to him, wrapping my arms around his torso.

Sasuke put a figure into my womanhood and moved in and out slowly. I could tell that he's teasing me. I pouted. He added another figure but still moving slowly. "Sasuke_-kun_." I whimpered. Sasuke smirked and removed his figures and replaced them with his manhood but he didn't move. More teasing.

I pouted again. "_Sasuke-kun~!_" I wined. He smirked and started with a slow pace. Damn it! Why is he teasing me so much! It's not fair! _"Sasuke-sama~, please stop teasing me."_ I pleaded oh-so-sexily and it worked. Sasuke had sped up his pace. I screamed. It hurt at first but after a few more trusts the pain was replaced with pleasure.

Not too long later, Sasuke found my spot. Once he hit it, I moan and loud as the ecstasy shot thru me. Good thing we don't have neighbors. Sasuke smirked at finding my spot and went even faster! Damn it, why did he tease me in the beginning if he could go this fast! My nails dug into his back.

"S-Sasuke! Ah! I'm gonna … Ah!" I couldn't get it out. "Sasuke-kun!" I scream as I cum out. I felt my womanhood become warm and wet.

Sasuke had a trusted a few more times before he had came. "Sakura!" He screamed as he did then fell down but moved over enough so he wouldn't fall down on me.

I roll over and laid my head on his chest. We both were sweaty and breathing heavy. Sasuke had snaked one arm under me and around my waist.

"We never did this before why?" Sasuke asked breathless. Man, he's a pervert but he's _my_ pervert.

I couldn't help but smile. "I don't know. You're the pervert. Why haven't we?" I asked him.

Sasuke just chuckled. I didn't balm him for no answering. I knew he was tired and so am I.

After a few minutes, when I was about to fall asleep I heard something. "I love you, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said. I smiled.

"I love you too, Sasuke-sama." I said. He chuckled while I giggled. He deserves to be called that after what had just happen.

After a few minutes, I fall asleep with Sasuke. The man I love, the man that I had loved for my whole life.

_Sasuke-kun is back, Naruto-kun is Hokage and married to Hinata-chan who is pregnant. Sasuke-sama is leader of ANBU ninjas. And I'm head of the hospital. Just a nurse? No. I am Haruno Sakura, future wife of Uchiha Sasuke-kun. I now know the missing feeling that I had. Actually it was never missing, just me being totally clueless. The feeling isn't my own but Sasuke-kun's. His love for me that I finally know of. _

_**The End.**_

_**Well we have come a long way …. Not really just 6 chapters! But hey it's a long way for me okay?! This is the first lemon I have ever written! Please tell me how you liked the story! ^^ My next story is **__**He Never Died**__**. It's a KaLulu story that will probably have lemon in it because after writing this one, I've noticed that it's fun to write them! I just hope my mom doesn't find out. 0.0 And I like to thank you all who have read this story and an even greater thank you to all of who those review! Please look out for more of my fanfics! **_

_**~Kage Sakura**_


End file.
